


A Demon’s Rose

by AQuietThinker



Series: A Demon’s Precious Rose [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Love, No Smut, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuietThinker/pseuds/AQuietThinker
Summary: The Earl of Ohantomhive was exhausted. But his demon knew him well.





	A Demon’s Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hopefully this will be a nice chapter to add to the series.  
> This prompt of Sebastian caring for Ciel was given by Starcrossedlovers. Thank you!  
> If anyone else has any other prompts, please share!

The Earl was tired. 

It was noticeable in the tiny but trivial details of his demeanour, of his voice, of his eyes. The slight sway in the stride, the nearly unnoticeable drag of his words. Deep within that cascade of royal blue, his eye showed the piling up of pain and mere exhaustion. 

But, as any worthy Phantomhive heir, he made sure to conceal this from any onlooker. None of the servants made any changes in their ways to adapt their masters’ feelings. The inner circle of his allies, his bishops and pawns, did not notice any issue. Never a word, never a kind act.

In the other hand, how could he possibly blame any of them? They would always be oblivious to his inner turmoil and, perhaps, he would rather keep it that way.

———

Mud stained the black boots as they stepped towards the grand manor before them.

“Here we go master, bid you goodnight!”

The earl barley registered his chef’s words as he made his way towards the main door. This was one of the rare occasions in which Ciel Phantomhive arrived home without the Butler by his side. 

The last fortnight had been very tedious, least to say. After closing a nasty case of serial hangings, the Earl had ordered his butler to head HomePod some documents, then to the city manor to finish their business in London, then back again. The servants had stayed along to help Prince Soma with his newest project: a system of foster care for street children.   
It was pleasant to be back at the estate, with only Sebastian to interrupt him.

He was oblivious as he made his way to the study, stopping at the window now clouded from the rain.

A shiver ran down his spine as a certain demon materializes behind him, and, with devilish delicacy, placed its head atop his own.

“Are you tired, my lord?”

He rolled his eyes, but didn’t shake him off.

“Yes, very.”

A spark of delight ran through the demon’s eyes.

“There is no one at the manor but you and me, my lord.”

“Your point being?”

“Máster, may I ask for a favor?”

“What do you want, Sebastian?”

“Let me take care of you.”

As the boy frowned, partially confused, the demon sneaked a kiss on to his jaw.

“What do you-“

As he spinner around, his foot tangled on the silky curtain, but the taller one caught him in time, bringing their faces extremely close.

“Let me take care of you, Ciel. Just relax.”

The pair of shining magenta eyes stared into the ocean orb. The boy’s voice was reduced to a whisper, fitting his curious eye.

“Alright.”

With a skip, Ciel found himself transported to the grand bathroom, where a porcelain tub awaited. His clothes disappeared, and, with a mother's care, the demon eased him into the warm waters.

“I will wash your hair with special shampoos imported from Japan. The bath will also relax your tense muscles.”

Quick as lightning, Sebastian washed his hair and was soon unknotting th(e old muscles of his neck.

“Sebastian? Why are you doing this?.”

The demon completely ignored the question, humming a familiar yet distant lullaby.

“Are you hungry my lord?”

The boy, now sleepy, shook his head as the butler carried him to his own chamber. As he was set on the soft bed, Sebastian began pouring a white, creamy liquid into a teacup that had been placed in the room beforehand.

“Sebastian, why- is that… honey?”

“Yes my lord. Just as you liked.”

He tipped the drink towards his mouth, sipping on the sweet, creamy liquid that flooded his tongue.   
The lord sat back, head relaxed on the wooden headboard, and gave a soft sigh of relief.

“Did I do well, my lord?”

 

Sebastians question was meant to tease him, but the boy only smiled softly.

“You did. Now, please drop the formalities.”

Sharp eyes were revealed by a smirk.

“Of course, my… Ciel.”

Quiet as a cat, swift as a mouse, the demon discarded most of his clothing but the dress shirt and underwear, sitting next to the boy with kindness. He reached into the small shoulders and nuzzled his nose in the crack of his neck, wrapping arms around the skinny frame.

“Are demons possessive, then?”

“Only when they find valuable treasures.”

A dark chuckle emerged from the young lips.

“So is that who I am, a diamond up for hunting?”

“Darling, no one will ever possess you but me. You are and will alway be mine.”

The rich tune of his voice gained a loving beam from the boy.

“Sebastian?”

“Yes?”

 

“Don't you dare leave me.”

“I wouldn't dream of it, my love.”

Yet again, like in countless other occasions, the boy that portrayed such powerful soul fell asleep like a fragile white rose. That is, a demons treasured rose.


End file.
